piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's the same as Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, but it's in reverse. Info * First recorded: 1960's * Creator: N/A * Owner: Hanna-Barbera (1960's-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1960's * First heard: The Flintstones * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full-Length and Unedited Link to the Sound EffectEdit YouTube Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Aaughh!! Wilderness!!", "Beach Party Mummy", and "Lights! Camera! Danger!" and "Win, Lose and Kaboom!".) * The All New Popeye Hour * America's Funniest Home Videos * The Baby Huey Show * Barney & Friends * Bear Behaving Badly * Between the Lions * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blocky Blocks (Heard twice in "Surf's Up".) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard once in "Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.".) * Drawn Together * Dennis the Menace * Disney's House of Mouse * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "The Happy Old Troll".) * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Birds" and "Birthdays".) * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Garfield and Friends * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Good Luck Charlie * Goof Troop * Have a Laugh! * Heathcliff * Inch High, Private Eye * Inspector Gadget * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Johnny Bravo and the Amazon Women".) * Johnny Test * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Krypto the Superdog * Lalaloopsy * Lazytown * Legends of Chima (Heard once in "Market Day".) * Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (heard once in "Escape from the Jedi Temple".) * The Little Mermaid: The Series * The Magic School Bus * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Ruby's Hula Hoop" and "Super Max's Cape".) * Meet Windows ME (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) * Mickey Mouse Works * Mickey Mouse * MythBusters * NASA Connect * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Phil of the Future * Pink Panther and Pals * Polly Pocket * Power Rangers * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Replacements * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Hickety-Ups".) * Saturday Supercade * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sesame Street * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Treehouse of Horror XXVI".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squirrel Boy * Teen Titans Go! * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tofus * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Toon Marty (Heard once in the intro.) * Top Cat * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * VeggieTales in the House * Wake, Rattle, and Roll * What a Cartoon * The Wiggles * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt TV Specials * Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special (1977) * Elmo's World: The Street We Live On (2004) * Mickey's 90th Spectacular (2018) (Heard once in a high pitch during a montage of Mickey Mouse clips.) * Raggedy Ann and Andy in the Great Santa Claus Caper (1978) Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) (Heard once in fast motion.) * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) (Heard once in fast motion.) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Sausage Party (2016) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Thunderbirds (2004) * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) * The Wild (2006) * Woody Woodpecker (2017 Film) ShortsEdit * Feud with a Dude (1968) (Short) * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) (Shorts) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard only in 1967-1969 cartoons.) * Nacho Bear * Pinky Malinky (2009) (Cartoon Network Europe Pilot) * Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) (Short) Video Games PC: * Jump Start 2nd Grade (1996) * Lego Dimensions (2015) * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears in the Dark (1996) (PC Game) * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) (PC Game) * The Magic School Bus Explores Inside the Earth (1996) Nintendo 64: * Mickey's Speedway USA (Video Game) Wii: * Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010) (Video Game) (Heard once in the boss "Thugly's Highrise.") PlayStation: * Tom and Jerry in House Trap (Video Game) Commercials USA: * CatDog Toy (1999) * Cupcake Pebbles (Heard when Pebbles flies in.) * Holey Moley (2001) * Play-Doh Doctor Drill 'n Fill TV Commercial, 'Wild Wacky Teeth' (2017) * Smartbeep: Blind Double Date (Commercials) Previews * Fox Kids Video Preview (1997) (Previews) * Tom & Jerry VHS & DVD Preview (2003) (Previews) Videos * LeapFrog: The Talking Words Factory (2003) (Videos) * Meet the Orchestra (2006) (Videos) Promos * Cartoon Network Promos * Popsicle - Sherbet Cyclone (Commercials) * Zoog Disney Promo: A Bug's Life (2002) Trailers * Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) * MJR Digital Cinemas Policy Trailers (2001-Present) (Heard at the end of each policy trailer.) Logos * AAC Kids (Canada) (1999-2003) (Logos) * Cartoon Network (early episodes of Dexter's Laboratory/Powerpuff Girls, proceeding Hanna-Barbera logo) * Spectra Animation (2000's) Other Media * Hanna-Barbera: Cartoon Sound FX (1994) (Other Media) YouTube Videos * Best Pals Hand Toons * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz Anime * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) * Lucky Star (Heard during one of the live action ending credits.) * WorldEnd Category:Sound Ideas Hanna-Barbera Category:SpongeBob Sound Effects Category:Zing Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects that are not in Minecraft Series 1000 Volume 1